


Two People, One Feeling

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [61]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Budding Romance, Dates But Not Dates, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Mental Anguish, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, relationships are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: When it comes to dating Angie Hamilton's track record is not the greatest, she was never very good at the dating game. So when she finally clicks with someone her world is turned upside down, for better... And what feels like for worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We recently got an ask that wondered if we were doing more of this, you got lucky, here it is.
> 
> Also hang out with us and the Ham Fam on Tumblr.
> 
> http://thegamineeponine.tumblr.com (JetGirl1832)  
> Or  
> http://mimicala93.tumblr.com/ (tomatopudding)
> 
>  
> 
> Alex- http://sot-a-ham.tumblr.com/  
> Eliza- http://e-sky-ham.tumblr.com/  
> Angelica Schuyler Church- http://inlcudewomeninthesequel.tumblr.com/  
> Peggy van Renneslaer- http://and-peggyvanrenneslaer.tumblr.com/  
> Stephen van Renneslaer- http://because-789.tumblr.com/  
> Philip- http://philthepoet.tumblr.com/  
> Angie- http://mon-ange-hamilton.tumblr.com/  
> AJ- http://aj-dontcallmejunior.tumblr.com/  
> Jamie- http://je-mapelle-jamie.tumblr.com/  
> Jack- http://indianajack.tumblr.com/  
> Theo Burr- http://pagingdoctorburr.tumblr.com/

2020

It had been a relatively ordinary day when her phone buzzed, with a sigh Angie picked it up thinking it was simply Philip or her parents until she read the message.

Angie blinked down at her phone. This message couldn't actually be for her, could it? What would Richie be doing in Rochester. She placed her phone back on the piano and rested her fingers on the keys. Before she could resume practicing, the phone buzzed again.

Angie looked down the messages they had just exchanged, what was happening? Two months of silence and now they were going out for coffee.

 

Butterflies began to form in her stomach, what did this mean? Was it simply because he was in town and wanted to meet up? Or something more?

  


Don't jump to conclusions, Angie scolded herself, just because you like him it doesn't mean he likes you back. She tucked her phone into her pocket so she wouldn't be tempted to look at it again and returned her focus to the piano. She had a wedding gig coming up and she needed to practice.

 

Angie would be lying if she had said she hadn't actually thought about what she was going to wear to see Richie. But for god sake it was just coffee! They weren't going to the opera... Still she felt urge to step up her game beyond her classic jeans and tee shirt.

 

It wasn't a huge leap, nothing fancy by any stretch of the imagination, but one of her concert tops paired nicely with darker wash denim than her every day pair. She briefly contemplated putting on the one pair of heels that she owned, but decided against it. She needed to feel comfortable and she wouldn't if she wore those stupid things.

 

The coffee shop was bustling when she arrived, filled with the crowd of teenagers who hung out there after school, but she spotted Richie quite easily.

 

She waved to him and he smiled gesturing for her to come over.

 

"Hey," Richie grinned his blue-grey eyes sparkling, "how've you been?"

 

"Good!" Angie smiled sitting down in the empty chair across from him, "Good..."

 

They were quiet for a moment.

 

"So long time no see, Cinderella," Richie teased.

 

"You didn't call me," Angie replied pointedly.

 

"Right," Richie began to blush, "my bad."

 

"Whatever," Angie replied casually, "so are you going to tell me what brings you out the Rochester?"

 

"I was actually here to look at some evidence for a case," Richie admitted, "Usually they'd send it down to my lab, well the lab I work in, but this was evidence from the scene and they wanted us to collect our own samples."

 

"Isn't it annoying to have to come all the way over here to collect a few samples?" Angie asked, "Seems inconsiderate of you ask me."

 

Richie shrugged, "I don't mind. I got to see you, didn't I?"

 

Angie laughed to cover her pleased blush, "Well. Anything interesting about this case?"

 

"Top secret, I'm afraid," teased Richie, "If I told you more I'd have to kill you and I've already said too much."

 

"Do you work for the NYPD or the CIA?" Angie grinned.

 

"I'm afraid that's also top secret," Richie smiled.

 

Angie couldn't suppress her eye roll, "Sure."

 

"So how have you been?" Richie asked sipping his coffee.

 

Angie shrugged, "I'm managing. I get gigs here and there and do some accompaniment for local choirs and schools. It's nothing major."

 

"Sounds pretty major to me," said Richie, "I can't even play a simple tune on any instrument and here you are making a living by playing the piano. It's amazing."

 

Angie began to blush again, "Thank you.

 

"Any chance I'll be able to catch the maestro at work?" Richie asked, "I'm in town for a few days."

 

"Oh I... well," Angie's blush deepened, "I guess there's this thing-"

 

"Thing?" Richie looked amused.

 

"It's a wedding," Angie said, "They want me to play while people arrive and during the processional as well as the first dance at the reception."

 

"And?" Richie prompted, obviously hearing that she wasn't finished.

 

"And," she continued, "they said I could stay for the rest of the reception, bring a plus one. I mean, if you'd like."

 

"Sure," said Richie with a grin, "I'd get to hear you play and we'd get to dance. Sounds like a win win situation. When is it?"

 

Angie told him the date and the expression on Richie's face melted into a frown.

 

"That's the day after I leave," he told her sadly.

 

"Oh."

 

"I'm sorry," Richie added.

 

"It's okay," Angie shrugged, "it's not your fault."

 

"But you should definitely give me a call the next time you're in the city," Richie told her, "We'll grab lunch or something. This has been nice."

 

"Yeah," replied Angie, "Really nice."

 

"And promise It won't be two months before you next hear from me," Richie smiled, and if Angie was right he seemed to be blushing too.

 

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Price," Angie smiled.

 

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cinderella."

 

Richie was true to his word and Angie found herself texting back and forth with him over the next several months. He hadn't been back in Rochester yet, but every time Angie went to the city to see Philip and Theo, so ended up seeing him as well.

 

It was when she was planning her entire visit around the times that Richie was free to meet that Angie came to a very sudden realization. She and Richie were dating. Or at least, she thought they were. Neither of them had ever explicitly said it, but they'd seen each other at least once a month for the past several and they always took the chance to go out for coffee or lunch. Angie had always jokingly called them dates in her head, but could they be actual dates?

 

Angie was determined the next time they went out they were going to clear this up once and for all. Because if she was dating Richie... Well it seemed for once in her life she may have found someone who cared about her as much as she cared for them.

 

So of course, because of these thoughts and all the implications that went with them, Angie was nervous to see Richie for the first time since that initial coffee they'd had in Rochester.

 

She tapped her fingers against the tabletop as the waited for Richie to arrive, she even had the foresight to order something decaf since she was jittery enough.

 

She couldn't figure out the best way to bring up the dating issue. It didn't seem like there would be a natural way for it to be part of the conversation. Angie was drawn from her musings by the touch of Richie's hand on her shoulder.

 

"Hey," he said with a smile, swooping down to lightly kiss her cheek in greeting before sitting across from her.

 

That cheek kiss was new and she felt herself flushing.

 

"You must have been thinking really hard," Richie commented, placing his coffee cup on the table, "I called your name when I came in but you didn't seem to hear me."

 

"Is this a date?" Angie blurt out, "I mean, are we dating? Because it feels like we are. To me."

 

Now Richie was beginning to blush as he sat across from her, "I uhhhh... I thought so."

 

"You don't have to say that it's not true," Angie said, "I know how that ends and I'd rather avoid the ultimate conclusion."

 

"It's true, I thought I was..." Richie rubbed the back of his neck, "Was I not clear about these being...I mean, I thought I was being clear," he smiled gently, "I really like you."

 

Angie swallowed, "Y-you do?"

 

"Yes!" Richie repeated.

 

"But..." Angie began to blush.

 

"No buts," Richie interrupted, reaching out to rest his hand on hers, "Listen. Let's go out tomorrow night for dinner. A proper date. Not that coffee and lunch dates aren't proper dates," he hurried on, "but let's say a date where we both know for sure that it's a date."

 

Angie began to smile, "Okay, I like the sound of that."

 

"Great!" Richie said, "I have to head back to work," he continued apologetically, "but I'll pick you up tomorrow around seven?"

 

"Perfect."

 

Angie was grinning her entire way back to Philip and Theo's apartment.

 

She saw Theo who was reading on the couch, as the door closed Theo looked up.

 

"You look like you're floating on air," Theo grinned.

 

Angie's smile broadened, "I'm dating Richie."

 

Theo let out a laugh and Philip stuck his head out of the kitchen.

 

"I mean, apparently we've been dating since like August," added Angie.

 

"Hold on, what?" Philip interjected, "Why didn't I know about this?"

 

"I didn't even know about it," Angie told him pointedly.

 

"You two are so oblivious," Theo sighed, "Honestly, Philip, they've gone out every single time Angie's been in the city."

 

"Well, yeah but going out doesn't mean that you're dating," insisted Philip, "Friends can go out!"

 

"Philip..." Theo shook her head, "you saw them at the wedding, I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner."

 

"Wait what?" Angie blinked a few times.

 

"Seriously," Theo laughed, "it was getting a little ridiculous, but now that's over and I'm expecting a million pictures of you a ridiculously adorable couple-"

 

"Hang on that's you and Philip territory," Angie replied, "I don't do all that lovey-dovey crap."

 

"Right," Theo smirked, "you say that now."

 

"Theo you've known me our entire lives," Angie rolled her eyes, "I was never into that romance crap-"

 

"Bullshit-" Theo faked a cough.

 

"Shush," Angie commanded with a frown, "Richie and I are not going to become one of those couples. It's just a relationship, it probably won't last that long. They never do."

 

"It's been like six months already," Theo pointed out.

 

"I didn't know we were dating, so it only half counts," grumbled Angie, "Please let's not make a big deal about this."

 

There was a moment of silence then Theo spoke again.

 

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" she asked.

 

"No," Angie moaned, "I didn't even bring anything nice with me."

 

"You can borrow something of mine," said Theo, "Come on. Let's go figure this out now so you're not stressing about it tomorrow."

 

As the two women headed back towards the bedroom, chattering in the way only Theo and Angie could, Philip decided that it might be time to have a little talk with Richie.

 

Philip pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his contacts.

 

"Hey Richie?"

 

"Yeah?" Richie replied from the other end.

 

"Do you have time to meet up later?" Philip asked.

 

There was a brief silence.

 

"Angie?"

 

"Angie," Philip confirmed, trying his hardest to both sound stern but to not make it seem like he was completely against the relationship.

 

"Sure," Richie replied, "I've got time after work."

 

Philip was the second Hamilton to wait for Richie in a coffee shop that day, but unlike his sister Philip was paying attention and noticed when his friend entered.

 

"Hey," Richie waved, "I got here as quickly as I could."

 

"It's fine it's not like this is an emergency," Philip leaned back in his chair, "just figured you and I need to talk, not as friends per se, but with me as Angie's brother."

 

"I know," Richie nodded his head.

 

"I've been informed by my lovely wife that I'm completely oblivious to have not noticed this first developing back at our wedding," Philip said, "Although to be fair I had some other matters on my mind at the time."

 

"I remember," Richie smiled.

 

"So..." Philip sighed, "I've actually never had to do this before with Ange, but be thankful you've got me and not my dad."

 

Richie waited patiently for Philip to continue. It was obvious that he had some specific things he wanted to say and Richie wanted to make sure his friend got the chance.

 

"Angie is both one of the strongest and one of the most delicate people I know," Philip said. He was trying to choose his words properly. While he knew that Angie could not be defined by her manic depression, it was true that even with medication it had an effect on her everyday life. Not to mention, he had no idea if Richie knew about Angie's diagnosis and if he didn't then it wasn't Philip's right to tell him.

 

"Okay," Richie nodded.

 

"Angie deserves a nice guy," Philip began, "and I would like to think you would be good for her."

 

"I want to be," said Richie, "I will be."

 

"You may be my best friend, but Angie is my sister," Philip told him, "and if I have to chose between the two of you I will choose her every time."

 

"I understand," Richie spoke seriously.

 

The two friends eyed each other for a long moment before Philip broke into a grin.

 

"Congrats, man," he said, clapping a hand on Richie's shoulder, "I think you'll be good for each other. Just do me a favor and don't give me any of the details."

 

"Oh you are no fun," Richie chuckled.

 

"No, I just really don't want to know, seriously that's my sister," Philip laughed.

 

\---------

Angie pulled her jacket slightly tighter around herself against the brisk night air.

 

"Did he ever tell you about the time we tried to prank the RA?" Richie laughed.

 

"My brother... Mr. Goody-Two-shoes tried to prank the RA?" Angie smiled.

 

"Yes he did," Richie looked pleased when he noticed her shiver, without thinking he slipped of his suit jacket and wrapped around her shoulders.

 

"Oh no you don't-" Angie tried to protest.

 

"Don't even," Richie told her, making sure the jacket was settled.

 

"Thanks," murmured Angie, then she cleared her throat, "So Philip tried to prank your RA?"

 

Richie barked out a laugh, "Emphasis on try. He got caught."

 

"Of course he did," Angie shook her head, "I'm surprised he just didn't turn himself in."

 

"He almost did," Richie smirked.

 

"I know my brother too well," Angie rolled her eyes.

 

"I think it's nice that you two are so close," Richie said.

 

"It's nice," Angie confirmed, "It's like I had a built in best friend from birth. What about you, any siblings?"

 

"Nope," replied Richie, "I'm an only child. My parents had me pretty late in life so I was kind of an accident."

 

"Oh I know what that’s like," Angie chuckled and began to blush, "I mean... My younger siblings, not me-"

 

"I got it," Richie was blushing as well.

 

"Right..."

 

Most of the stores around them were closing their doors, employees cleaning and securing things for the night, but up ahead they could see a small cafe with its lights still bright.

 

"Want to grab some hot chocolate?" Richie asked, "I know it's late, but-"

 

"I'd love to," Angie interrupted.

 

"Okay... Great!" Richie grinned.

 

"Lead the way good sir," Angie gestured dramatically.

 

They ducked into the cafe, which was still quite busy of course considering the temperature outside. It was pleasantly warm and Angie let out a small sigh.

 

"Have a seat, m'lady," Richie said grandly, "I'll get the drinks."

 

"You already paid for dinner, let me get this one," requested Angie.

 

"Not a chance, Cinderella," Richie replied, shooting her a wink and going over to the counter.

 

"You are never going to let that go are you?" Angie sighed.

 

"Never."

 

He returned a moment later with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, "I wasn't sure if you liked whipped cream or not but I considering your usual coffee order I figured this would be alright."

 

Angie grabbed her cup that that was laden with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle, "You are amazing."

 

They sat together drinking their hot chocolates listening to the low chatter of other customers in the shop.

 

"I know that this part usually happens on the doorstep," Richie said, "but I'm going to say it anyway despite how cliche it is. I had a really great time tonight."

 

"Me too," Angie smiled.

 

"You've got whipped cream on your nose," Richie laughed.

 

Rather than brushing it away, Angie instinctively stuck her tongue out to try to lick the whipped cream off. Her tongue, of course, didn't reach and Richie reached forward with a laugh and wiped it off with one finger. Angie blushed.

 

His hand lingered on her chin for a moment and their eyes locked.

 

Angie could feel him pull her face closer to his, and the same pull she'd felt that night at the wedding. But this time she let it happen, their lips met in a chaste kiss but it was still enough to send shivers down her spine as she reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

 

The other people in the cafe continued on with their nights, unaware that they were witnessing a milestone.

 

When they parted, Angie could feel the blush overcoming her cheeks and reaching her ears. She bit her lip shyly.

 

"We should do this again," Richie decided.

 

"The date or the kiss? Because I'm perfectly fine with either-" Angie began to ramble.

 

Richie began to laugh, "Either is good."

 

"I can't believe I just said that," Angie groaned placing her head in her hands.

 

"Hey," Richie reached out to give her hand a gentle squeeze, "it's okay."

 

"It's cute," Richie told her, "Like you."

 

"You're not too bad yourself," Angie mumbled back, her face still hidden.

 

Richie laughed.

 

\----------

It wasn't the alarm that woke Angie up that May morning, but rather than beam of early morning sunlight that had snuck it's way between the curtains and into her face.

 

She blinked blearily and rubbed sleep from her eyes becoming aware of the weight of something on her hip and the feeling of someone curled up beside her.

 

Richie had come out to Rochester on his weekend off and it was his chest pressed against her back and his hand that had come to rest on the curve of her hip, his breath ghosting across her ear. The embrace that had felt so comforting and loving the night before now made a lump rise in Angie's throat. They'd been together for two months, which was completely astounding to her. Well, they'd been officially together for two months. If you counted the time where they'd been going on dates but hadn't really quantified the relationship then they'd been dating for nearly eight months now.

 

Even just thinking about that made Angie shudder, she had never been in a relationship that had lasted this long.

 

She honestly didn't know why Richie had stuck around as long as he already had. She wasn't anything special. In fact, she was kind of the opposite, fucked up in the head. Distantly she recognized that she was sinking into a depressive state and made a mental note to talk to her psychiatrist about changing doses or even to a new medication completely, but right now those rational thoughts were deeply buried.

 

She could feel the anxiety welling up now her chest and the desperate urge to pull away and be alone. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea…

 

Richie shifted slightly in his sleep, probably feeling the quickening of her breath, and Angie was able to slip out from under his arm and move to the edge of the bed.

She wrapped her arms around herself just trying to breath, to calm herself. She looked back at Richie, shirtless with mussed hair and fast asleep blissfully unaware.

 

She didn't deserve him. This whole relationship had lasted too long already, as amazing as a person he was he had to be reaching his breaking point, the moment when he'd realize what she already knew.

 

Broken, damaged goods, too much emotional baggage. She had never been able to tell him, it wasn't fair.

 

A small click was the only warning she got before the alarm started blaring and Angie scrambled to turn it off, her breath quickening even further and taking her heartbeat along with it. She shot out of bed and started collecting clothes for the day.

 

"Mmm hey," Richie mumbled, stretching his arms with a pleased groan.

 

"Shower," Angie managed before darting into the bathroom, ignoring Richie calling her name and locking the door with a satisfying click. She leaned against the door, eyes closed, and didn't stop herself from sinking to the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest.

 

"Are you alright?" The concern in Richie's voice was obvious even from behind the door.

 

"Fine," Angie choked out, "Busy day."

 

There was a long moment of silence.

 

"Okay," Richie said, "I'm going back to bed for a bit. Wake me when you get out."

 

Angie sighed, this was such a mess. She couldn't keep doing this, it wasn't fair to her or Richie. If he wasn't miserable now he would be because she made him feel that way.

 

She went through the motions: turning on the shower, undressing, stepping under the hot spray. When she got out, she couldn't remember whether she had washed her hair. It was wet so she must have, but she just didn't remember.

 

She wrapped her towel around her body and stepped back into her room to see Richie not asleep like she thought he would be.

 

She dressed quickly in her most comfortable, worn jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, twisting her wet hair into a tight bun at the nape of her neck because she just didn't want to deal with it.

 

Richie was in the kitchen, humming to himself as he scrambled eggs. The coffee pot was bubbling away happily and Angie could see newly toasted bread sticking up out of the toaster. It was all painfully domestic.

 

This was never the life she had pictured for herself when she moved out here, Richie was just so sweet and perfect... Too perfect, well at least for her.

 

"Good morning," Richie greeted beaming.

 

"What's all this?" Angie asked, "I thought you were going back to sleep?"

 

"Well you seemed a little off this morning," Richie explained, "and I know you have the tendency to forget to eat, so voilá breakfast!"

 

There was an odd rushing noise in Angie's ears. It was all suddenly too much, too stifling.

 

"I have to go," she choked out, rushing out of the kitchen. She stopped only long enough to grab her music bag before leaving the apartment.

 

She was so out of sorts she didn't even bother with her car, thank god she lived within walking distance of the local high school. As she walked she tried to focus on the street noise, the sights around her. Anything so that she wouldn't have to think about Richie. She continued to walk briskly until she reached the school where she had to pause for a moment and unlock the door. Once inside she let her feet guide her directly to a practice room.

 

Students had already arrived and were milling around the hallways before their first class. Some of the choir kids recognized Angie, but she didn't even notice their greetings.

 

The practice room was comfortably empty except for the chairs where the choir sat during rehearsal. Angie took several steadying breaths before she began to play, hoping to keep her mind far away from thoughts of Richie.

 

As she played she began to feel at peace for a little bit, and soon lost track of time. But she was all too quickly jerked back into reality as she thought about Richie complimenting her on her playing and she froze no longer able to play.

 

She fumbled in her pocket for her cell phone and dialed with shaking fingers. It took several rings before she received a reply.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Theo," Angie said, her voice coming out much weaker than she’d intended.

 

"Hold on," Theo said, the bustle of a bust hospital accompanying her and then becoming suddenly muted, "Ange, is that you?"

 

"I interrupted something," sighed Angie guiltily.

 

"No, no it's fine," Theo insisted, "I have a little break between patients. What's up? Is there something wrong?"

 

"I'm kinda freaking out," Angie admitted, "about Richie," she was desperately trying to hide the fact she was on the verge of crying.

 

"Why? Did he do something?" Theo asked in a rush, "Philip will kill him. Forget that, I'll kill him."

 

"It's not...nothing...I don't..." Angie didn't even know what to say.

 

"Angie, breathe. Please breathe."

 

Angie hadn't even noticed that she's started hyperventilating.

 

"Ange, honey?"

 

"I can't do this," Angie started to chew her lip, "this whole relationship thing..."

 

"Angie..." Theo sighed.

 

"I can't!" Angie gasped.

 

"Ange relax," Theo sighed, "you're gonna be okay, you know relationships are never perfect-"

 

"I'm just not cut out for this," Angie wiped a tear from her eye, "I don't know what I was thinking-"

 

"You like Richie don't you?" Theo cut in.

 

"Yes."

 

"Well I know that he's crazy about you," Theo replied, "I think since you guys got together there has hardly been a moment when he has come over that he hasn't mentioned you at least once-"

 

A small laugh managed to burst through Angie's tears.

 

"So you don't have anything to worry about," Theo finished.

 

"I haven't told him," said Angie softly, the tears still streaming down her cheeks, "about my stupid messed up brain."

 

"Do you want to tell him?" Theo asked.

 

"No," Angie admitted, "What if it makes him think different of me? What if he can't deal? What if telling him is what breaks this thing we have going on?"

 

"It won't," promised Theo.

 

"How can you know?"

 

"Because Richie is a decent human being," Theo told her, "And if he ends up being a dick about it then I really will kill him."

 

Angie took a moment to breath, "Guess it's good to know you'll always have my back."

 

"Of course I do," Theo replied, "so do you know what you're gonna do?"

 

Angie took a deep breath, wiping away the last tear tracks from her face.

 

"Yeah."

\----------

Angie approached her apartment with caution later that afternoon. She'd been a bit off for the entirety of the choir rehearsal and was still feeling a little shaky. She half thought that Richie wouldn't even be there anymore. Angie wasn't sure whether she would prefer that or not.

Angie felt frozen to the spot as she stared at her door, she'd never been afraid to enter her apartment until this moment, what the hell.

 

"Open the door," Angie muttered, "just open the damn door."

 

She reached out key in hand and froze staring at her hand for a moment and she finally won the battle with her mind.

 

"Oh for chrissake!" Angie groaned sticking the key in the lock and turning it until it clicked, sounding so much louder than it normally did.

 

The apartment was silent and for a moment Angie thought that Richie had left, but then she saw that the light was on in the kitchen. She carefully made her way there, remembering what had happened the last time she and Richie were in the kitchen together.

 

Richie was sitting at the table, a book in one hand and a steaming mug in the other. He looked up when she entered.

 

"Tea?" he asked mildly.

 

Angie nodded mutely and sat at the table as well. She avoided his gaze as Richie marked his place in his book and set it aside before standing up. The sounds of clinking cups and the kettle coming to a boil was both soothing and unnerving and Angie closed her eyes.

 

"Here."

 

The mug on the table before her steamed gently and the smell of chamomile filled her with calmness. Richie sat across from her, folding his hands together, waiting for her to speak first. Angie appreciate the fact that he wasn't prodding.

 

Angie took the cup in her hands feeling the warmth spreading through her fingers, "Sorry about this morning," she sighed, "I just had a lot on my mind... And a lot that we really need to talk about."

 

"I can't say that I'm not hurt," said Richie, "but I'm willing to listen and I want to know the reason."

 

"Okay," Angie replied quickly unsure of exactly what to say next.

 

Richie seemed to notice and reached out for her hand.

 

"When Philip first left for Columbia," Angie started, "I...had some trouble. Well, trouble," she let out a soft huff of unamused laughter, "The truth is, I got...depressed."

 

She paused and managed to make herself look up and catch Richie's gaze. The expression was open and encouraging. There was no judgement in his eyes.

 

"And for months half the time I couldn't get myself to do much of anything," Angie sighed, "as you can imagine Mama and Dad got very concerned."

 

Richie squeezed her hand reassuringly but still remained silent.

 

"Bipolar disorder," she said with a rush of breath, "I have...I'm bipolar. I take medication and that helps, but sometimes I still go into these...states. Sometimes they're depressive and I just want everything to stop and I get these panic attacks. I'm not...I haven't been suicidal or anything like that. Sometimes I get these manic states and I just can't stop, everything is really exciting and it feels like I can do anything or sometimes I get really irritated and frustrated and feel like nothing goes right."

 

Angie tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she waited for what he was going to say. She felt Richie's hands rubbing small circles into the back of her hand.

 

"I'm glad you told me," Richie finally spoke.

 

Angie met out a sigh of relief before asking, "So, what does that mean for us?"

 

"What do you mean?" Richie asked in confusion.

 

"Well, things are different now, aren't they," said Angie morosely.

 

"Why would things be different?" asked Richie honestly, "You're still the same person you were before you told me."

 

"Oh," Angie whispered. She definitely hadn't expected that reaction and she could feel her eyes brimming with tears again.

 

She felt one slide down her cheek despite her attempts to prevent it.

 

"C'mere," Richie rose to his feet and encouraged Angie to do the same, he then wrapped his arms around her, instead of freaking out or pushing him away Angie sighed into his embrace feeling safe and protected.

 

"Hey," Richie murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, "You are an amazing person, you know that? And I love you just the way you are."

 

Angie felt her breath catch in her throat and stepped back slightly. Richie carefully wiped the tear from her face.

 

"I love you," he said again, deliberately.

 

She wanted to say it back, but the words just wouldn't come.

 

"I can't," Angie whispered, "at least not now."

 

"It's okay," Richie carded his hand through her hair softly, "it's all gonna be okay."

 

"But--"

 

Richie cut off her protest with a chaste kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, "I promise that it's alright."

 

Angie let her eyes flutter shut and they stood there for several long moments, simply breathing together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Philip-28  
> Richie-28  
> Theo-26  
> Angie-26


End file.
